


I'll See You Soon

by MarieTurtle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dominators, Laurel Dominator Vision, Sara grieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieTurtle/pseuds/MarieTurtle
Summary: Alternate ending to S3E4, "Phone Home."Sara asks the "Mominator" for something before going their separate ways. It's impulsive and pointless, but grief takes many forms.





	I'll See You Soon

“Wait,” Sara barked, eyes wild and held up a hand, palm out, as desperate as it was commanding. It was an impulse, nothing more. A stray thought she should have contained, but didn't. When would she ever have this chance again?

The Dominator - _Mominator_ , according to Nate - stopped mid-step and cocked her head at the human female who continued to issue orders as if she was in control of the situation. It was unreasonable, but so very human.

The other humans stopped their escape, watching their companion with the same bewilderment of the Dominator.

“Uh, we gotta go,” Ray whispered with an urgent brow raise behind his Atom helmet.

Sara didn’t seem to hear him. “I want to see her.” Sara stared up at her, eyes pleading and glassy.

The Dominator shifted to face her would-be-opponent. It was fascinating to see such audacity in an inferior species, but this one had helped return her child, and the curiosity was too much. This would be an excellent find to report to her superiors, who continued to underestimate humans.

“Please,” Sara asked. She begged. She would fall on her knees if she thought the Dominator would understand the gesture. “I just want to see her,” she repeated.

Human grief was not so different from Dominator grief. They had observed her seeking her child; they would correctly conclude that she would understand their suffering.

The Dominator reached her hand out, but paused. “I can only show you a fiction based on your own memories.”

Sara shook her head. “I don’t care. Please.”

_Interesting_. The Dominator reached her hand out and placed it on Sara’s head, and within a fraction of a second, she felt the gutting, wrenching pain Sara felt. It was horrifying. It was everything she imagined she’d feel if she didn’t get her baby back. Sifting through those memories and feelings was an exercise in near-torture, but she felt a strange sense of duty to this human. She owed her her child’s life. If she wanted to grieve her… her _sister_ , yes, it was a sister, then she would assist.

It didn’t take long at all to determine what Sara wanted, and the Dominator obliged.

Laurel wrapped Sara in a hug and brushed Sara’s ponytail down her back. She moved her hand to the smoothed hair at her scalp and ran her fingertips through it.

“Shhh, shhhhh,” Laurel breathed into Sara’s ear. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

She would never cry in front of the crew, but she wasn’t even aware they were still there as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. “You’ve been gone so long. I miss you.” Her shoulders wracked once, then twice, and she buried her sob against Laurel’s neck, her hair, all of it. She smelled like cinnamon and apples, her favorite Fall scent. “I’m so sorry. I should have saved you. I had chances and I-”

“It’s okay.” Laurel pulled back and took Sara’s face between her hands. “I know.” It wasn't real, but it _was_. It was her sister, alive and warm, in her favorite old sweater, her hair cascading in soft waves around her bright, forgiving face. Had her eyes always been so green, or did she only remember them this green because that's how they always seemed to Sara. 

Their foreheads rested against each other as Sara sniffled and fought to control her tears. Sometimes the thought of surrendering to a Dominator vision woke her up at night. What was reality anyway? What was it to live? Wasn’t this living? She could smell her sister, feel her, hear her voice. Wasn’t that living? Didn’t this count for something?

“I have to go.” Laurel sniffled and pressed her lips to Sara’s forehead. She was crying too, but she gave her sister a brave smile. “I’m never far. You know that.”

Sara nodded, but her heart just kept breaking. She couldn’t speak. If she opened her mouth right now, it would release the floodgates. Sometimes, like right now, grief sank its unforgiving fingers deep into her chest and squeezed, and all Sara wanted to do was scream.

Laurel’s soft finger brushed a tear away. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Sara nodded again and let her go. Laurel stepped back with a brave smile, turned and disappeared. The Dominator was already gone.

Her crew stood at her back, a respectful distance, but none of them - not even Mick - walked away from her. She couldn’t face them yet. “I’ll meet you at the Waverider.” It was a command. A shaky, throat-clenched command, but an order nonetheless.

After she knew they were all gone, Sara stared after the empty space Laurel left.

“I love you.”


End file.
